Magnotherapy straps are known in the art and are used to help relieving symptoms of certain ailments and/or illnesses in humans and animals without the use of drugs. Generally, magnotherapy straps are believed to have an effect due to a combination of applied tension/pressure of the strap and magnetic fields of the magnets. It is common that magnotherapy straps are worn by a user over a prolonged period of time, such as when worn during sleep or during a flight. Some of the magnotherapy straps known in the art comprise fastening/tensioning means in the form of a band via which a user may tension the strap circumferentially around a limb. Two such magnotherapy straps are described in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,739 A and GB 2367008 A. When tensioning such a strap, a user might tension the strap to a degree of tension exceeding a safe degree of tension with regard to blood flow and/or alleged effect. Also, when worn over a prolonged period of time a high degree of tension of the strap will cause discomfort, and may be potentially dangerous due to a reduced blood flow. Therefore, there is a need for a magnotherapy strap which can reduce the risk of incorrect use.